The invention relates generally to the art of concrete construction and specifically the pouring and formation of concrete foundations requiring precise dimensional tolerances. Such foundations are needed in the field of medicine because much of the equipment, such as linear accelerators and computed tomography (CT) scanners, are large and heavy but require precise alignment with the surrounding environment. Recently, CT scanners and linear accelerators have been combined into one combined unit that allows for Image Guided Radiation Therapy (IGRT). Specifically, the device locates the tumor inside the patient's body by taking numerous images of the tumor and then forms a three dimensional image of the tumor. The tumor is then irradiated by the linear accelerator portion of the device. IGRT requires the tumor (and therefore the patient, the patient table, and the foundation supporting the table) to be aligned precisely along the “isocenters” of the device in order for the imaging and subsequent radiation to be properly directed. As such, current linear accelerators require the foundation to be within two (2) millimeters of the desired specifications in terms of (1) levelness, (2) position, and (3) height. If the foundation does not meet these exact tolerances, the foundation must be removed, as by chipping or jack-hammering, and re-poured. This process can create large amounts of dust and debris, which must be mitigated and removed, causing additional expenses, delays in construction, and delays with patient care.
Wooden concrete forms are placed into an opening in the slab, or pit, and subsequently adjusted for height and levelness. They allow the formation of concrete boils, or uneven protrusions around the edges, corners, and across the entire lower surface of the finished foundation. These protrusions must be jack-hammered, chipped, patched, and/or ground down. These processes generate silica fumes and construction delays because the area must be sealed from the rest of the building.
Wooden forms are custom-built on-site from ordinary materials that are not custom designed to achieve the precise alignment, positioning, and levelness required by such a precise instrument. Therefore, it would be advantageous to construct a concrete form prior to arriving at the site that aids in pouring a foundation that meets the desired specifications and minimizes installation time, which expedites patient care.